


The Adventures of a Confused Floofy Batchild

by SamThySoul



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Batfamily (DCU), Feeling batty au, Gen, Manbat!Tim, Not as familiar with the batfam as I'd like to be, Polarspaz Au, alternative universe, based on art, may be out of character, polarspaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThySoul/pseuds/SamThySoul
Summary: Drabbles based on Polarspaz's Manbat!Tim au on Tumblr (aka feeling batty au). For now there is only one but I may continue eventually.Warning: I really only know the Batfam from AU's, Fanfic, and Young Justice. So please forgive how horribly out of character these may end up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Adventures of a Confused Floofy Batchild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarspaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarspaz/gifts).



A/N: [Polarspaz](https://polarspaz.tumblr.com) is a master of AU's and I have always loved their work. To find the artwork that inspired this fic please check out [Polarspaz's "feeling Batty au"](https://polarspaz.tumblr.com/tagged/feeling-batty-au) on tumblr.

It was a rookie mistake, one that shouldn't have even happened. The fact that he was even in the situation in the first place was something that spoke of his failures towards the mission. Later, if there was one, he'd criticize himself harshly and try to figure out where it all went wrong so it never happened again. All he knew is that he was injured and separated from the others.

Okay he may have been very, Very, injured; and possibly bleeding out, but that was beside the point. The point was the others needed him and he couldn't be there. He was vaguely aware of someone approaching him. He knew it wasn't Bruce, or any of the others. The footfalls were all wrong, and did he just get sniffed? If he could lift his head or open his eyes he may know, but that would take more effort than he could muster right now.

The prick at his neck took him by surprise, and even though he panicked internally trying to thrash away all that his body responded with was a slight twitch as fire entered his veins. The unknown substance bled through him slowly, crawling along his insides like a persistent slime. His body burned and tingled in odd ways and while he was getting some feeling of strength back his muscles felt foreign and unresponsive.

The buzz of heat was starting to overwhelm his mind. Tingles invading it like a swarm of wasps getting louder and more aggressive as time went on. He could feel it in his feet now, and if he didn't know better he'd say the flesh around the large knife wound on his side was slowly stitching itself back together. His stomach lurched unpleasantly, nausea adding itself to the horrible sensations causing through him.

Something was happening. There was more pain then before even though the pins and needles, that were more akin to hot coals, that seemed to numb his form. He had the strength to shiver now, it wasn't pleasant but it was still a movement, better than being completely prone he supposed. The violent spasms wracked his body and his muscles threatened strain. There was a dull throb invading his bones, but he could only register the sound of the first few cracks before the white hot pain that accompanied them caused him to slip into the comfort of darkness.

Oo…oO

When he awoke he was more disorientated than ever. He was already moving, he thought? He could be wrong. There was warmth around his mouth that was quickly feeling sticky and cold even though his jaw felt odd. He didn't open his eyes, they were already open as his awareness cut through the fog and the darkness slowly lifted. He could see red, and was that Ra's fleeing. That was good, Bruce must have pulled something pretty impressive to make the villain bleed enough to cause a retreat.

He stumbled, giving a few jerks to his head after catching himself. The fog was still thick and he was having trouble clearing his thoughts. When hands met his shoulder his mind panicked and he tore away, turning around sharply. _**Humans.**_ His mind supplied, but he was human wasn't he? He thought he was. They advanced gently, the small one had its brow furrowed, looking to reach out towards him again. _**Threat.**_ He reacted instinctively, dropping to an attack ready position and growling loudly in warning. It worked, the small one backed off.

Wait. That wasn't right. That wasn't how he'd been trained to respond to threats. Growing more and more confused he tried to actually see who was in front of him. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes but his fingers felt weird and his movements were distorted. He whined loudly in frustration. He thought he recognised the figures, but he couldn't be sure really.

"Tim?" The second biggest one asked.

Who was Tim? The name sounded familiar. If he could only get rid of the damn fog in his head he might know. Cursing himself he gave a pitiful whine, anguished, long and suffocated, to mirror exactly how he felt.

Wait, his name was Tim, wasn't it? Yes. He thought so, it sounded right. The second biggest one took a step forward. **_Fear._** This one could be a threat to him, even in this form. He wouldn't though right? He knew this human didn't he? He couldn't be sure. Taking his inaction as permission they took another step. _**Too close. Run.**_ He knew on some level it was irrational. That these humans wouldn't hurt him, but run he did.

He ran until he was faced with the edge of the roof that he hadn't even realized they were on. _ **Fly.**_ Wait, fly? He could fly? Of course he could. He had wings, that's what they were for. He jumped, spreading his hands and letting the thin membranes between his lower fingers carry him. The wind on his fur felt nice and he almost relaxed into it, but he was still scared, and the air was too exposed.

_**Home.** _His instincts kept him alive, and while he didn’t know where he was going he listened to them. Wherever this home was it was safe and that was what's important. He eventually made it to the cave that felt like home. Most of it was developed like the human buildings, but there was comfort at the very back. A small section that hadn't been smoothed off with unnatural surfaces. The jagged rock in the perfect shape for a den.

Stone wrapped around him in a comforting embrace as he laid down, soothing some residual heat in his veins. The alcove was hidden from view, and he felt safe. Tiredness started to seep into him. It had been a long flight and he'd been exhausted enough before that. **_Sleep._** Again he listened, drifting off to the soothing sound of water dripping from a nearby stalactite into the puddle below.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Again please check out [Polarspaz's](https://polarspaz.tumblr.com/tagged/feeling-batty-au) work on Tumblr if you haven't already. You won't regret it. Have a great day/night!


End file.
